live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets
Austin's POV Its been three days since whats happened. I cant believe it, is this a joke or something, and Ally doesn't seem like shes having a hard time coping with what Jimmy & Kira did. Shes just sniggering, is she hiding something from me? "Ally, why are you laughing?" "Um, its just, something funny im thinking of, listen, could you quickly go to my house? I left my phone there! Silly me" I nodded as she gave me her key. "See you later then" I said whilst walking out. Ally's POV Stalling Austin is easy, whats not is keeping a secret. I talked to Jimmy and told him what happened, Jimmy understood and wanted to give Austins record label back, i mean, he deserves it, i suggested we throw a party to announce it, right here in sonic boom! I texted everyone, YES I LIED, AGAIN! And we all set everything up, took us like 20 minutes, but EH! We all hid as Austin was coming back. "Uh, Ally?" He said whilst walking in. "Why is it so dark?" He was about to put on the switch and as he did we all jumped up and shouted "SURPRISE!" "What the?" He jumped back afraid, we must have scared him :). "Whats going on? Jimmy, why are you here?" "Your girlfriend Ally told me everything that happened, i soon understood, and i want to give you your Record label back" Girlfriend? Hes taking it too far -.- "Thats great....but Ally's not my girlfriend" "Really? She looked as if she was loving you though, she said how great you are and not forgetting she sa-" "Okay, just understand that your famous again! YAY! JIMMY, a word!" I interuppted as me and Jimmy walked to a corner to talk about what just happened. "Ok, dont tell him that i told you!!" "sorry Ally, but you told me You were in love with him" "So i overdid it! Who cares!?!?!" "His feelings, you cant hide forever. I may be the guy who can sign people, but you need to show Austin what you have to offer" And with that he walked off. He is right, maybe it is the time i tell him my feelings, even if it does affect what we have now. I calmly walk up to Austin. "Austin? Can we talk?" "I was about to ask the same thing" We both smiled and went to the practice room. "So whats up?" he asked. "You first" I replied. "Ok, listen, i know you said just friends but, i am kinda hiding my feelings, i do like you, but not as a friend, i want to think of you as more, know what i mean?" He said. He feels the same! YAYAYAYAY! "Ally? Are you ok?" he asked, i just stood there, plain face, lost in his eyes. I step forward, lean in and kiss him. He had his surprise, and now i get mine. Category:Austin Category:Ally Category:Trish Category:Dez Category:Auslly Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Episode Article Category:Fourth Episode Category:Secrets & Surprises Category:Austin Moon Category:Ally Dawson Category:Featuring Jimmy Category:Hehe Auslly Kiss Category:Laura Marano Category:Ross Lynch Category:Jimmy Starr Category:Parties Category:Surprise Category:Secrets Category:Surprises